Many different types of toys are known. For example there are toy aircraft that can actually fly and which may be powered, propelled by a catapult system or simply thrown by a user. Another type of flying toy is a flying disc, as exemplified by the very well known Frisbee (RTM), which is thrown by a player with a spinning action and can form part of a catching game. Such types of flying toys have provided much pleasure and amusement in the past, but it is an object of the present invention to provide a development of such toys to add an extra feature so that a child (or adult) playing with the toy can derive additional pleasure and amusement. Also known are many other types of toys including toy batons, toy golf clubs or the like, and again it is an object of the present invention to provide such toys with an additional degree of enjoyment in their use.